


What is Slash?

by Allyaneedislove



Series: Castiel and Fanfiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyaneedislove/pseuds/Allyaneedislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Slash?

Title: What is slash?

Author: Allyaneedislove

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel

Spoilers/Warnings: None

Summary: Castiel discovers fanfiction

Disclaimer: Don't own just the plot is mine

XXXXX

Dean: "What the Hell Cas? Why did you just kiss me?"

Cas: "My apologies. I thought that is what I was supposed to do. I guess they lied."

Dean: "Who lied? What are you talking about Cas?"

Cas: "The people on the internet. While you were sleeping last night I decided to look you up on google and some site came up saying how you love me and that we are going to get babies. But some were inaccurate because I cannot become pregnant because my vessal is male."

Dean: "Cas were you reading fanfiction?"

Cas: I do believe that was what the site was called. But did they lie Dean? Do you not love me?

Dean: Oh don't look at me like that! C'mon Cas. You're my best friend but I am not having sex with you!

Cas: Dean, what is slash?

Dean: I'm not answering that!

Cas: Okay but what is Destiel. It showed up a lot in all the stories involving you and I.

Dean: Great. As if Wincest wasn't taboo enough.

Cas: What is wincest?

Dean: Slash fans Cas. They made me and Sam a couple. See none of it is real. I will never even think about my brother like that.

Cas: I also read Sabriel.

Dean: What the hell is Sabriel? Wait is that Sam and Gabriel put together?

Cas: Yes but that one is accurate because I know Sam and Gabriel have a profound bond.

Dean: What the hell! Gabriel you get your feathery ass down here now!

Gabriel: Heya Deano.

Dean: Are you bangin' Sammy cause I will deep fry your ass?

Gabriel: Maybe.

Dean: Oh you know what bite me Gabriel.

Gabriel: Maybe later big boy. But I would much rather bite Sammy!

Dean: Oh you little punk. Wait till I get you.

Sam: Dean leave my boyfriend alone.

Dean: BOYFRIEND? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?

Sam: Dean calm down. And please like you're one to talk. If you pulled your head out of your ass you would see that you and Cas love each other. Now go make love to your angel.

Dean: I'm to sober for this. I need a drink.

Cas: Do I get a say in this?

Dean, Sam, Gabriel: NO!

Cas: Okay. Let's go Dean.

Dean: Eh, Okay. It could be worse.

Gabriel: Deano, as much as I love you, I could have gone the rest of eternity without seeing you kiss my little bro. So please leave.

Silence

Gabriel: That was not a nice gesture. I will shove a lollypop up your ass Wincester.

Sam: Alright Gabe let's just go. I'll give you a reward.

Gabriel: OHH I love prizes.

Cas: Good thing they left, now we can have intercourse.

Dean: haha

Cas: What is so funny?

Dean: Nothing Cas. C'mere.

Fin.


End file.
